What does it mean when a Demon Slayer love a Demon ?
by MirajaneStrauss14
Summary: C'est un chasseur de démon. C'est une démone. Il l'aime. Elle l'aime. C'est parfait non ? Malheureusement pour eux, tout les opposes ! Mais ils s'aiment et s'aimeront pour la vie et même après la mort. Haru ( O.C ) x Mirajane ! Strong Haru !


Chapitre 1 : _Démon Slayer _

**Disclamer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas , et ****appartient**** seulement et uniquement à Mashima-San ^O^**

**Seul mon OC m'appartient =D**

Juin x778

Le village était calme et silencieux. On ne pouvait entendre que les brises nocturnes. Il devait être à peut près minuit, toute les fenêtres étaient fermée, aucune lumière n'étaient allumée. Seulement près de l'entrée de la ville, une taverne était ouverte et beaucoup de cris s'échappaient. Dedans plusieurs hommes buvaient, criaient, se lamenter, pleuraient, dansaient ou riaient. Seul, un jeune homme ne participait pas à cette fête. Il était vêtu d'une longue cape rouge avec des motifs blanc qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux et d'une capuche qui cachait entièrement son visage. Il avait le visage baisée et jouer avec son pendentif, en forme de goutte d'eau de couleur bleu.

Alors que le jeune homme allait quitter l'auberge, deux hommes ouvrirent brusquement la porte de la taverne. Ils devaient avoir dans la trentaine, l'un avait des cheveux blond clair, sa chevelure pouvait presque aveuglé tel que le soleil, au yeux noisettes tandis que l'autre était brun corbeaux au yeux bleu profond , ils avaient une sale mine et l'individu décida de rester sentant que quelque chose se tramait. Les deux arrivants traversaient rapidement la taverne et se postèrent près d'un groupe. Là-bas il discutèrent à voix basse, curieux le jeune homme se rapprocha et tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre.

«- Alors, Takashi et Tsuri, qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? demanda un homme assez baraquée.

- La ville est attaquée par un démon ! chuchota l'un des hommes qui venait d'arriver , il s'en ai pris à une église d'après mes informations.

- Et le conseil n'ose même pas dédaigner une quelconque aide ?!

- Tsuri et moi avons également appris que les villageois avaient décidée de tout gardée en secret pour ne pas effrayer les autres villes, continua celui qui semblait être Takashi, après ce qui c'est passer avec Déliora ils préfèrent ne pas provoquer la panique.

- J'ai quitté ma femme et mes enfants pour essayent de trouver de l'aide et voilà que je ne peut rien faire ! se lamenta-t-il.

Toute les personnes eurent une mine dépitée. Comme personne ne parlaient, Takashi allait ajoutait quelque chose puis se fit couper d'un coup.

-Qu'elle est cette ville ?

Ils se retournèrent tous vers l'individu solitaire, personne ne pouvait clairement voir son visage mais il avait l'air jeune, une carrure plutôt athlétique et devait mesurer dans les 1m70. Voyant qu'aucun des hommes ne répondit , il s'approcha et posa violemment sa main dans leur table.

-Ou se trouve et comment se nomme cette ville ?! dit-il en insistant encore plus.

- Elle est à environ une quarantaine de kilomètres , elle se nomme Kaishi , répondit le blond.

- Merci ! »

Le jeune homme partit payer sa commande au comptoir puis sortit de la taverne, alors qu'il continuait pour partir de la ville, Takashi l'interpella.

«- Hé gamin ! Me dit pas que tu vas y aller, c'est trop dangereux pour les enfants, précisa le blond.

- Les démons pour moi c'est de la rigolade, alors t'en fait pas, expliqua le jeune garçon en lui faisant un signe d'adieu. »

* * *

Le jeune homme parcourut plusieurs villages et arriva enfin a Kaishi. C'était un petit village assez jolie, la région était très rocheuse accompagner d'une foret. Il semblait être près de l'après-midi. Calme. Pas un seul bruit. Pas un habitant. D'un coup, l'individu pensait être arrivait en retard mais il vit plusieurs homme et femme armée jusqu'au dent sortirent et se rassembler, il espérait que les habitants allaient le conduire vers le démon et ce fut contre toute attente le contraire, il vit même quelque chose de pire. Beaucoup de villageois étaient regroupée, ils criaient, injuriaient et jetaient des cailloux dans une petite maison. Il pouvait entendre certain habitants criaient : ''Partez ! Quittez le village ! Votre famille est maudite ! ''.

Intrigué , il s'avança un peut plus vers la baraque et son souffle se bloqua lorsqu'il aperçu une petite fille d'environ 11 ans crier les larmes au yeux :

«- Mira-Nee a vaincu le démon qui faisait des mauvaises choses à l'église ! sanglota la jeune fille, elle l'a fait pour le village...C'est trop cruel ! Elle a été possédée parce qu'elle a battu le démon ! Ce n'est pas la faute de Mira-Nee ! »

Quant elle eu fini sont discours, le jeune garçon sentit son ventre estomaqué, en plus de ne pas être venu à temps,une humaine venait de récupérer le pouvoir d'un démon.

Dégoûté par le comportement des villageois, il se mit devant le maison et regarda toutes les personnes qui s'en prenait à la famille.

«- Vous n'avez pas honte de votre attitude ! Cette fille vous sauve et vous la reniez en retour, parla froidement l'individu masquée, maintenant dégagez ! »

Personne ne pouvait voir son visage mais une puissance sombre se dégage du jeune homme. Tout les habitants prirent peur et partirent vers le village. Lorsqu'ils furent tous absents, la porte de la petite maisonnette s'ouvrit et il put distinguer la petite fille qui avait défendu sa grande sœur. Cette fois-ci il put mieux la regarder, elle détenait de cheveux blanc aussi pâle que la neige, des yeux bleus qui transmettait une innocence enfantine et une robe simple rose avec des chaussures rouge sombres. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et lui dit :

«- Merci de nous avoir défendu, elle lui souriait puis continua, tu veut rentrer ?

L'individu d'abord surpris par la gentillesse et la naïveté de la petite ne répondit pas, puis il se baissa pour la regarder et esquissa un sourire.

-Pourquoi pas ? »

La jeune fille lui pris la main et le conduisis jusqu'à chez elle. Arrivé chez la petite, il aperçut deux autres personnes, un petit garçon qui devait être sans doute le frère de la petite fille, il avait tout comme sa sœur des cheveux blanc court mais ces yeux étaient noir. Il semblait avoir 12 ans. A côté de lui, se trouvait la plus grande de la famille, accroupi elle avait le visage baissée et portait tout comme lui une cape et une capuche mais qui était de couleur noir, sa chevelure était cachée mais quelque mèche sortait, et elle avait elle aussi les cheveux blanc tout comme sa petite sœur et son frère. La petite fille lui lâcha la main et s'avança vers sa sœur.

«- Mira-Nee tu peut te relever, les habitants sont partit, le messieurs nous a aidé.

- Hm je suis pas si âgée que sa, précisa l'individu gênée .

Celle qui semblait être Mira, se leva et se dirigea vers l'individu. Elle le scruta et il put mieux l'examiner. De taille moyenne, elle avait de long cheveux blanc soyeux, un don qu'ils partageaient tous, et des yeux bleus méfiant. Son visage était aussi pâle que du linge, il se perdit longtemps dans ces yeux puis repris ces esprit lorsque celle-ci se pencha encore plus devant lui le faisant reculer.

- Qui ne nous dit pas qu'il travaille avec les villageois, dit-elle en se méfiant. »

Le jeune homme offusqué par l'accusation de Mira, l'atteignit puis la regarda intensément.

«- Si j'aurais vraiment voulu vous faire du mal, j'aurais pu mit prendre autrement, assura-t-il, d'ailleurs pourquoi c'est villageois vous en veux tellement ?

- C'est parce que j'ai tuée le démon, depuis j'ai été maudit par celui-ci, déclara Mira tout en montrant son bras au jeune homme.

- Oui ! Mira-Nee nous a protéger mais les habitants lui crient dessus, sanglota la petite fille, c'est pas la faute a Mira-Nee !

- Ce n'est pas la faute de ta grande sœur, rassura l'individu, c'est juste que les humains ont du mal avec les démons, ils détruisent tout les villages et cause la perte de plusieurs personne. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrais sûrement vous aider. Si vous voulez bien me suivre je pourrais vous y conduire.

- D'accord !

- Lisanna ne t'emballe pas trop vite ! On ne sait toujours pas comment il s'appelle et il se cache, déclara Mira, c'est peut-être un personne qui ait cherché par le conseil.

Encore toucher par le manque de confiance de la blanche, il retira sa capuche et regarda la jeune famille.

- Désolée je suis un peut maladroit parfois, avoua-t-il en se grattant nerveusement la tête ce qui provoqua le rire de Lisanna et de son frère, je m'appelle Haru, Haru Kurosaki.

- Je suis Mirajane Strauss, et se sont ma sœur et mon frère, Lisanna et Elfman.

À présent que Haru était visible, les Strauss l'examinaient, il possédait une carrure musclée. Il avait des cheveux châtains ébouriffer et des yeux étincelant verts allant du clair au sombre qui reflétaient sa sincérité. Son visage donnait l'impression d'être aussi lisse que des cheveux. Son teint était bronzé, une physionomie souriante, un nez retroussé, des lèvres souriantes dont on pouvait distinguer une brève cicatrice qui se trouver au bout de sa bouche. Il détenait de belle pommettes auquel des fossettes se trouvait. Il était très beau, il semblait à vu d'œil avoir 15 ans. Mirajane ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant une telle splendeur mais regagna ces esprits très vite lorsque le jeune homme parla.

- Alors on peut y aller ? Interrogea le châtain.

Mirajane acquiesça et le jeune homme soupira de soulagement.

- Je vous laisse vous préparez ensuite on pourra y aller. »

Haru sortit de la maison et se posa près d'un arbre qui se trouvait la, 20 min plus tard la famille Strauss étaient préparaient, il voyait bien qu'ils avaient longuement discuter en voyant leur visage sérieux, finalement ils suivirent le châtains. Ils traversent plusieurs village, montagne et fleuve. Après 5 heures de marche le soleil se coucha. Étant impossible pour eux de continuer dans le noir, le quatuor décida de s'arrêter. Surtout que la famille n'étaient pas vraiment habituée à marcher autant.

«- On va être obliger dormir ici, aucun monstre ne risque de nous attaquée. Vous avez faim ?

Le trio, répondirent positivement. Ils s'écroulèrent tous exceptée Haru qui resta debout.

- Malheureusement j'ai oubliée de prendre la nourriture, je pensais qu'on allions nous arrêter dans un village, avoua Mirajane tout en lançant un regard plein de reproche envers le châtain.

- Ne vous enfaîtes pas j'ai assez d'aliments pour nous tous, rassura Haru tout en sortant différents vivres de son sac.

Il sortit des nouilles, fraises et du poulet. Il ramassa plusieurs bâton et alluma un feu. Sortis une casserole et la positionna au dessus des flammes.

- Il nous faudrait de l'eau, il y a un lac pas loin j'irais en chercher pendant que vous vous occupiez du feu et vous reposiez, expliqua le châtain, vous n'êtes pas trop adapté à se genre de marche, de plus il nous reste environ 2 jours de marches. Et puis aucun monstre ne se trouve dans cette région donc on sera tranquille.

En même temps de parler il s'élança dans la foret mais fut stopper lorsqu'il sentit un bras le bloquer.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Mirajane. »

Le ton qu'elle venait d'employer était plus un ordre qu'une proposition.

'' Galère elle veut pas me lâcher '' pensa Haru.

Il hocha la tête et à deux ils traversaient la foret silencieusement, Haru était en tête et regardait souvent Mirajane pour voir si elle résistait. Celle-ci n'en démordais pas mais il voyait bien qu'elle avait du mal, elle regardait avec méfiance ce qui fit sourire le châtain. Quelques minutes plus tard ils trouvèrent le lac, équipée de plusieurs gourdes ils puisèrent. De temps en temps il pouvait voir Mira lui lançait des regards qui se voulait discret puis décidant enfin d'aborder une conversation.

«- T'es méfiante parce que j'aide un ''démon'' c'est sa ?

Celle-ci nullement surprise par sa déduction regarda le châtain.

- Bien évidemment Baka ! Explosa Mirajane, toute les personnes qui croisent des démons prennent peur ou les chasses, tu l'as dit toi même à Lisanna, finit-elle tristement.

Haru n'ajouta rien et Mira en profita pour continuer.

- Et puis je n'aie pas confiance en toi, tu débarques et tu veut nous aidés, il est possible que le village t'ai engagé pour nous tuer dans la nuit.

Le châtain explosa de rire lorsque la blanche eut terminer son discours, courroucée et énervée par le comportement de Haru elle lui lança un tel regard noir qu'il aurait pu mourir d'un seul coup. Celui-ci se calma tout en essuyant les larmes de rires qui s'échappaient.

- T'es trop drôle ! Dit le châtain joyeusement.

- Je te rappelles que je viens de dire que j'ai pas confiance en toi idiot ! S'emporta Mira.

- Ah oui tu n'as vraiment pas confiance en moi ? Pourtant tu as laissée _**ton petit frère**_ et _**ta petite sœur**_ seul et j'ai bien préciser qu'aucun monstre ne se trouvait ici, avoua Haru malicieusement tout en appuyant sur les mots petit frère et petite sœur.

La blanche ouvrit puis ferma la bouche, signe d'impuissance puis elle tourna la tête pour s'occuper des gourdes avec rage, ce qui fit rire doucement le châtain. Soudain une idée émargea de Haru, silencieusement il s'approcha de Mira, pris de l'eau et lui lança dans le visage.

- AHAHAHAHA.

Celle-ci d'abord surprise se tourna vers le jeune homme qui se tordait de rire et le lorgna avec rage. Elle s'avança vers lui, ouvrit une gourde et déversa tout le contenu sur lui. Il poussa un cris de surprise ce qui arracha un sourire victorieux de Mirajane. Le jeune homme regarda Mira avec amusement et défi.

- Tu va le payer petite peste, avertit Haru.

Mirajane sentant le danger courut, malheureusement pour elle le châtain était trop rapide pour elle. Il l'a rattrapa facilement, la pris par la taille ce qui fit pousser un cris de stupéfaction de la blanche puis la souleva comme une vielle chaussette et la posa sur son épaule.

- Lâche moi espèce de Baka ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter, menaça Mira.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure d'intimider quelqu'un vu ton état, rigola Haru. »

Mirajane ne voulant pas se laisser faire lui mit plusieurs coup de poing au torse puis des coups de pieds dans son dos ce qui ne dérangea pas du tout le châtain, cependant celui-ci serra encore plus la taille Mira. La blanche s'avoua vaincu mais ne lâcha pas prise, elle décida de bouger dans tout les sens ce qui fit perdre différentes fois l'équilibre d'Haru. Enfin il tituba à cause des mouvements de Mira puis tomba en l'emportant avec lui. Sonné par le choc contre le sol, il ouvrit les yeux et sentit une masse sur son buste. Il vit Mirajane au dessus de lui. Celle-ci c'était accrochée sur sa cape et avait maintenant les mains sur son torse, leur visage était très proche et ils pouvaient sentir leur souffle. Malheureusement pour Mira, le châtain était très beau toutefois avec ces cheveux mouillée et l'eau qui mettait en valeur encore plus son visage le rendait affreusement séduisant. Après que la blanche se perd dans le regard du châtain tout en rougissant, elle s'écarta à quatre patte, Haru quand à lui lança un regard terrifiant à Mirajane devenu toute rouge.

«- Non mais sa va pas la tête idiote ! T'aurais pu me briser quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Alors comme sa notre sauveur se ferais battre par une fille, taquina astucieusement Mira mais qui était toujours rouge écrevisse.

Haru tourna la tête rageusement et maugréa plusieurs mot incompréhensible ce qui fit pouffer Mirajane, il l'a regarda intensément et sentit son cœur battre plus fort, c'est la première fois qu'il l'a voyait rire depuis lors voyage et il ne pouvait nier qu'il la trouvait encore plus jolie comme sa. Secouant la tête pour chasser cette penser il se lever et attrapa toute les gourdes qu'il avait suivit de près par la blanche et ils s'élancèrent dans la foret pour retrouver Lisanna et Eflman. Soudain le châtain s'arrêta et regarda la blanche.

- Et si tu veut vraiment savoir pourquoi je t'aide, c'est parce que moi aussi je sais ce que sa fait de tout perdre à cause d'un démon, confessa Haru. »

Mira le fixa et vu passer pendant quelque seconde de la tristesse ce qui la surpris puis il retrouva son sourire habituel. Ils rejoignirent finalement Lisanna et Elfman qui étaient près de la marmite vide en train de s'occuper de l'eau. Ils remuèrent leur tête lorsqu'ils virent approcher Haru et Mirajane.

- Vous avez pris du temps ! Dit Lisanna.

- Désolée disons qu'il y a eu un imprévu à la dernière minute, répondit Mira tout en regardant Haru.

- Bon allons préparer notre repas avant de dormir, proposa Haru en changent de sujet.

- Je vais vous aidez Haru-San, dit Elfman.

- Avec plaisir, mais par pitié ne me vouvoie pas et ne prononce pas le San avec moi je suis pas si vieux que sa, s'exclama-t-il. »

Pendant que les garçons cuisinaient, les sœurs préparaient les sacs de couchage, quelque minute plus tard le repas prêts tout le monde se mit en cercle.

«- Itadakimasu ! souhaita gaiement Lisanna.

- Itadakimasu ! Dirent Haru, Mirajane et Eflman en cœur.

Ils dégustèrent tous leur bol de nouille silencieusement. Puis la plus jeune Strauss cassa cette ambiance.

- Haru-Nii lor...

- Haru Nii ?! s'étouffèrent en même temps Haru et Mirajane.

- Bah oui ! Tu nous aide alors que tout le monde nous fuit et tu ne veut pas qu'on utilise Haru-San, éclaira logiquement Lisanna. Donc je disais que quand on sera arriver la ou Mira sera aider est-ce que tu partiras ?

Le châtain après avoir réussi à reprendre son souffle, posa son bol et regarda la plus jeune Strauss. Il laissa échapper une dizaine de secondes répondit.

- Tu verras bien, répliqua Haru avec un sourire mystérieux qui fit bouder Lisanna.

- Tant mieux alors, dit Mirajane.

- Mira-Nee ! Pas besoin d'être aussi méchante ! Dit Lisanna en défendant le châtain. »

Celle-ci haussa les épaules et continua son repas sous le regard offusquer de sa sœur et après cette discutions tout le monde termina leur repas calmement et se couchèrent. Les trois frère et sœurs côte à côte tandis que Haru était éloigné.

* * *

Le lendemain le châtain se releva le premier et alla réveiller les Strauss. Ils reprirent leur route cette fois avec moins de silence. Lisanna sautillais et respirait la naïveté tout en commentant ce qu'ils voyaient comme animaux... Elfman se prenait également au jeux tandis que Mirajane restait en arrière et semblait vraisemblablement dans ces pensée et enfin Haru rigolait avec les deux jeunes Strauss. Brusquement il écarta un bras pour empêcher de faire bouger Lisanna et devint d'un coup sérieux. Mira s'approcha de lui et le regarda bizarrement.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Il y a quelque chose qu'y approche ou plutôt quelqu'un, je dirais même qu'ils sont deux.

Cette phrase eu le don de faire paniquer Elfman et Lisanna, se sentant un peut coupable de leur comportement il rajouta vite :

- Vous enfaîtes pas je vous protégerais, rassura-t-il.

Après que Haru est fini, un puissant cri aiguë leur parviens, ils durent mettre leur main dans leur oreilles pour ne pas qu'ils explosent. Soudain deux monstres d'environ 2 mètres se dévoilèrent près d'eux. Le premier était bleu au yeux gris tandis que l'autre était rouge au yeux noisettes. Le bleu ouvris sa gueule et on pouvait distinguer de très longue dents pointues. Ils s'élancèrent vers Haru et la famille Strauss mais le jeune homme se posta devant eux. Il para les coups des monstres avec facilité, les combattants s'écartèrent et se regardent face-à-face.

- Vous êtes des démons n'est-ce pas ?

- Perspicace le petit ! Hé oui nous somme bel et bien des démons, dit le démon bleu.

- Je peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Haru.

- Nous sommes ici pour venger la mort de notre frère qui a été tué par une humaine, avoua le second démon à la peau rouge avec rage, et nous savons quelle se trouve parmi les trois enfants qui se trouvent derrière le rocher.

Pendant que Haru et les démons se battaient, Mira en avait profité pour garder en sécurité son frère et sa sœur. Elle voulait aider le châtain mais lorsqu'elle avait entendu les paroles des démons elle fut paralyser. Elle croisa le regard de celui qui avait expliquer leur venu et eu froid dans le dos, son regard était remplis de haine. Heureusement pour elle Haru se plaça devant lui et le démon pour l'empêcher de terrifier la plus grande Strauss. Elle resta finalement près de sa sœur et la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler.

- Désolée pour vous mais je ne vous laisserais pas passez plus loin, j'ai une responsabilité envers eux et je ne veut pas faillir à ma tache !

- Très bien alors tu seras le premier à mourir ! cria le démon rouge.

Il créa une orbe noire qui alla s'écraser sur Haru, explosion s'échappa, ne laissant pas le temps au châtain de contre-attaquer le deuxième démon reproduit le même sort que son frère et l'envoya la ou se trouvait Haru. Après que la fumée se soit disperser, le châtain se trouvait toujours au même endroit avec seulement de bref égratignures. Il regarda avec arrogance les démons.

- C'est tout se dont vous êtes capable ? Je suis déçu, se moqua-t-il en les provocants.

- Espèce de sale gamin arrogant ! s'irritèrent les deux démons.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais je doit terminer ce jeu, dit-il en continuant à les énerver, il ferma les yeux et mit ces deux mains devant son visage. **Rée-Equip, ****双子の水の刃****Futago No Mizu No Ha**** ***

Deux épées bleues sortirent de la main de Haru, il se rua sur les deux démons et le combat commença. Malgré l'avantage du nombre, le jeune homme avait l'avantage il était beaucoup plus agile et réussissait à toucher quasiment à chaque fois les démons. Ils étaient en mauvais état et souffler beaucoup. Même si la châtain avait de très bon réflexe, il reçut à certain moment de violent coups. Tout d'un coup le démon bleu s'écarta du combat, ferma ses mains et commençait à créer une orbe identique à celui qu'il avait produit seulement celui-ci était plus gros. Il regarda avec rancune Haru et projeta son sort vers lui. Celui-ci l'évita avec une facilité déconcertante, il regarda le démon qui souriais, largué son comportement il se rendit compte au dernier moment que cette attaque ne le visait pas mais était destiné à la famille Strauss. Il se retourna vers eux, voulut les rejoindre mais il fut stopper par le démon rouge qui le pris par les épaules et le mit à terre.

- Ou croyez tu allé comme sa ?

'' Merde ! Je l'ai oublié celui-la ! '' pensa le châtain avec rage.

- COUREZ ! Cria Haru.

Mirajane ayant vu l'orbe se rapprocher d'eux poussa son frère et sa sœur, une énorme explosion eut lieu qui projeta Lisanna loin de Mira et Elfman. Ils n'avaient pas de blessures très grave mais le coup les avaient sonné. La jeune Strauss était la plus assommée, profitant de ce moment de faiblesse il créa encore un orbe et alla le lancer sur Lisanna. Celle-ci était paralysée par la peur elle, Mirajane rétablit cria vers sa sœur :

- LISANNA !

Alors qu'une énième explosion eu lieu, la plus grande Strauss regarda avec effroi l'endroit ou se trouvais sa petite sœur. Les larmes menaçaient de couler lorsque finalement la fumée se dégagea elle pu voir Haru qui c'était interposer entre l'attaque et Lisanna. Sa cape était déchirer et il avait une plaie au visage. Ces yeux avaient virer au vert sombre et avait un regard noir. Il porta la plus petite Strauss et la ramena vers Mirajane. Du sang dégoulinait de la tête du châtain ce qui tacha la petite robe de Lisanna.

- Je finis sa dans quelque minutes et on pourras repartir, dit-il doucement.

Il regagna ensuite sa place initiale et une aura sombre s'échappa de lui.

- Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix !

De l'eau commençait à emmener de lui, les lames de ses sabre étaient devenus du liquide. Il bu l'eau qui flottait près de lui, aspira calmement puis ouvris la bouche et cria :

**- Hurlement du Démon Slayer D'Eau ! ****Mizu Akuma Dēmonsureiyā Sakende !****水悪魔デーモンスレイヤー叫んで ！**

Un puissant jet d'eau atteignit les deux démons et ils se retrouvèrent à terre. Haru marcha lentement vers eux tout en gardant son aura sombre les deux frères regardaient avec terreur le châtain. Soudain le rouge écarquilla des yeux et trembla.

- Mais oui je me disais bien que je te connaissais ! Tu es le célèbre **Démon Slayer de L'Eau surnommée Haru Le Tsunami Anti-Démon ( Haru ****Kō akuma tsunami**** ) ! **Tu aurais tué plus de 500 démons !

Celui-ci ne pris même pas la peine de répondre plaça chacune de ses épées dans le buste des deux frères. Ils poussèrent tout les deux un cris de souffrance.

- Vous nous avez trouver parce que celle qui a tuée votre frangin a absorber son pouvoir n'est-ce pas ?! Interrogea le châtain impassiblement.

- Et pourquoi on te le dirais ? Contre-attaqua le démon bleu.

Énervé par sa réponse il enfonça encore plus son épée ce qui fit renforcer sa douleur, il lui lança un regard froid et son frère répondit.

- Tu ne le devine pas ? Pour un Démon Slayer tu dois sentir cette énergie, elle augmente de plus en plus ! Bientôt son pouvoir et sa puissance seront comparable à celle d'un démon ! Ironie du sort un chasseur de démon la sauve au lieu de l'exécuter.

- Ferme la ! »

Satisfait de ces questions il les achevas, épuiser son aura sombre s'évapora et toute l'eau qu'il avait crée disparaissait. Il produisit néanmoins du liquide dans sa main et se soigna sa plaie et tout le sang qui coulait. Il alla rejoindre les Strauss, alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus d'eux, il vit Lisanna et Elfman écarter leur bras autour de Mirajane pour la protéger.

- N'approche pas ! Dit Elfman avec une pointe de peur.

Haru incrédule par ce qu'il passait haussa les sourcils d'interrogation.

- Tu vas prendre Mira-Nee ! On a entendu ce que le méchant démon à dit, tu es un chasseur de démon, tu vas ramener Mira-Nee pour la tuer ! Cria Lisanna.

- Quoi ?!

- Mira-Nee avait raison on aurais pas du venir avec toi ! Dit Elfman

- Vous n'avez plus confiance en moi ?! Je viens de vous sauvez !

-Non on a pas confiance en toi ! Tu vas tuer Mira-Nee comme les habitants qui nous ont chassée.

- Sa suffit Lisanna ! J'ai le droit de donner mon avis, c'est moi la concerner !

- Mais Mira-Nee...

Mirajane s'approcha de Haru, leur regards se croisèrent. On aurait dit un combat entre un juge et un accusée. Après quelque minutes qui paraissait des heures pour le châtain, la blanche baissa la tête et se tenait le bras, le Démon Slayer pensant qu'elle allait le gifler ferma les yeux puis entendit un soupir de sa part et elle dit :

- J'ai confiance en lui.»

Les deux autres Strauss ouvrirent leur bouche totalement choqué, même Haru était surpris mais lui souris, chose qui n'était pas rendu. Mirajane se tourna vers son frère et sa sœur. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur route le silence était revenu comme au tout début de leur voyage, puis 8 heures plus tard ils se posèrent. Toute en silence ils préparaient leur repas et leur sac de couchage. Cette fois aucune chance que Lisanna coupe le silence, elle était encore mentalement pas prête à comprendre ce qui se passer tout comme Elfman. Haru quand à lui était très gênée par la situation et c'était éloignée de la famille Strauss. Quelque minutes plus tard tout le monde s'endormit.

* * *

*** 3**** heures plus tard***

Mirajane se réveilla au beau milieux de la nuit. Dans le ciel de velours violet, des étoiles brillaient, innombrables. Elles scintillaient durement, claires et froides. Elle se leva et sentit une odeur étouffante. Elle décida de suivre cet arôme, après quelque minutes de marche, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Haru. Il était assis au dessus d'un rocher et avait une cigarette à la bouche. Son visage fixait l'horizon et il était perdu dans ces pensée. Il jouait avec son pendentif bleu. La blanche s'avançant discrètement vers lui puis craqua accidentellement une branche. Le châtain nullement surpris fixa Mira et souris.

- T'es vraiment pas discrète, taquina Haru.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas sursauté ?

- Ta oublier ? Je suis un **Démon Slayer**, j'ai un odorat puissant quand il s'agit de démon, dit-il en continuant de fumer.

Mira ne répondit rien et s'approcha de lui et lui arracha sa cigarette et l'écrasa. Le châtain regardait s'évaporer la fumée de son joint et se retourna vers la blanche.

- Non mais sa va pas la tête idiote ! C'était mon dernier ! J'en ai profité pendant que vous dormiez !

- La fumée me gêne ! Riposta Mira. Sa veut dire que si jamais je ne t'avais pas accompagnée pour remplir les gourdes tu auras fumé ! Tu voulais vraiment nous asphyxier espèce de Baka !

- Je vais te ! Roooh cella, non mais je vous jure ! S'énerva Haru.

Mirajane rigola à cause de l'attitude du Démon Slayer, il avait croiser ces bras sur ces genoux et boudait. Il l'a regarda et elle lui tira la langue, il bouda encore une fois et bourdonna des jurons. Ce qui fit rire encore plus la blanche.

- Excuse moi pour Lisanna et Elfman, dit-t-elle en changent brusquement de sujet.

- T'en fait pas je comprend, je peut pas leur en vouloir à leur place j'aurais réagis exactement pareille.

Silence. Personne ne rajouta quelque chose puis Mirajane continua.

- Il est jolie ton collier.

- Tu trouves ? Il appartenait à mon père, ma mère à le même sauf qu'il est violet.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle

- T'inquiète sa va bientôt faire 11 ans qu'ils sont mort. Apparemment c'est un objet important qu'ils chérissaient beaucoup. Autant que leur bague de fiançailles, finit-il plus joyeusement

- Tu sais à propos de ce que j'ai dit pour sentir ton odeur, je voulais pas vraiment dire que tu es un démon, c'est vrai tu as un cœur et tu penses par dessus tout à ton frère et ta sœur. Les démons ne sont pas tous comme sa, c'est pour sa que je t'ai sauvé, tu mérites mieux, confessa le châtain.

Un courant d'air souffla vers eux qui souleva leurs cheveux. Ils plongèrent chacun dans leur yeux, Haru se perdit dans les yeux bleus océan de Mira tandis que cette dernière se perdit dans ces yeux verts émeraude, l'Amour se perdait dans l'Espoir, l'Espoir se perdait dans l'Amour puis Mira alla se blottir contre lui. Surpris le châtain la laissa faire puis serra ces bras sur sa taille.

- Merci Haru pour avoir sauver Lisanna et pour nous aider, murmura-t-elle.

- De rien Mira.

Et ils tombèrent tout les deux dans les bras de Morphée sous le ciel étoilé.

**Certains disent que les vrais amoureux, **

**sont issus d'une seule âme et qu'elles sont coupées à la naissance **

**et que ces deux moitiés n'aspirent qu'à se retrouver, et à se réunir.**

**Upside Down**

**Hum enfin fini ! C'est la première fois que j'écris autant, désolée également du retard.**

**J'espère que vous aimez ! **

**Pour écrire ce chapitre je me suis un peut plus inspirée en écoutant :**

**Taylor Swift – Enchanted**

**Shrek – I Need A Hero **

**Hurt – Somebody To Die For **

**Petite récapitulation des âges**

Luxus : 17 ans

Haru : 15 ans

Mira & Erza & Jellal : 13 ans

Elfman & Grey : 12 ans

Levy & Lucy : 11 ans

Lisanna : 10 ans


End file.
